There has been a reluctance on the part of persons living in cold climates to install fire sprinkler systems in their premises, where the connecting fluid flow lines must be positioned in exterior walls. The reason for this reluctance is that fluid in exterior walls may freeze and burst the fluid flow lines resulting in extensive damage.